Cold Soul
by Blue Bragon
Summary: No matter what he did, he would still be cold deep down his heart, he was beyond redemption, he no longer cared, yet this other girl, his new mistress...the one much like his Hime, why did she...make his old heart feel warm again? CCS x-over Chapter 4 up
1. Master

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TRC or CCS

Summary: No matter what he did, he would still be cold deep down his heart, he was beyond redemption, he no longer cared, yet this other girl, his new mistress... the one much like his Hime, why did she...make his old heart feel warm again... [CCSakura/CSyao/ Sakura

An- a little side project... just a plot bunny that has been bothering me for the whole week...ne has someone read the new chaps of TRC, man poor Fai, this happens some time before the start of the infinity arc...? Note CSyaoran might appear OC, well he is coping with a lot of troubles… and well psychotic Syaoran is great!

-----------

_Blue Dragon presents,_

_Tsubasa Chronicle_

**Cold Soul**

Chapter 1- Master

Cold...

He had been cold for a long time, ever since that incident, when his true self was revealed, when he had lost the seal on his right eye, lost his heart and desires, and had become the puppet of his new master, Fei Wong Reed, to be used against those he once thought to be dear.

The cold felling in his hearth did not thaw, not with the magical flame of his sword -Hien, not with Fai-san magic whichhe had stolen from his blue eye, nor with recovering the feathers he promised for his princess... no those things did not helped his frozen soul... yet he searched.

But it really did not matter, he was just a puppet, he would continue existingwhile he had some use to his master. He alonehad slayed countless souls for his search of the feathers, following his miserable orders in a mockery of his original quest.The blood of innocentsnow flooded his bland and his hand. The thought produced, to the heartless clone, a strange feeling in his heart. Was it their souls that came from beyond to haunt him, to seek retribution against him, but it did not matter. Was this how Kurogane-san felt as he killed for his Tomoyo-hime?

In the end it didn't matter, his princess would forget him, and in the worse case, she and his friends would destroy him, a worthless monster, to protect the worlds, she would not want to be with a monster such as himself, someone who had caused such destruction across the worlds, searching for the so called _Memories of the Dimensions, _it was a some type of cruel joke, he was never meant to be happy, not with his father, not in Clow, not with his princess, nor his friends, andleast with Fei WongReed.

In the end he would be forgotten, he would outlive his usefulness, and be tossed away as the useless tool he is, either by his Sakura-hime or Fei Wong Reed, and the cold feeling would never leave.

Or at least that was supposed to be...right?

Clow Reed, the former ruler of his world...that man...he had shown the orphan kindness and helped grow into the man he was, he had treated the boyjustly and helped him and his father on their expeditions, the kind man had presented him the most important person in his life, his only princess, his Sakura-hime.

When he was younger he idolised the man for his abilities and knowledge, but with time that changed, andnowa part of him now hated the man and still loved him as a second father.

He as Fei Wong's puppet, he had learned thing, many that sickened and shocked him to the depest core, he had learned Clow knew from the start the whole journey would happen, and he with the strange Witch of the Dimensions, had created the Mokonas to help them in their journey.

But he did not hate the old king for that, no, rather he hated the man for being so kind to him...he knew what he was, he knew that he would eventual become Sakura-hime's enemy, and he had allowed him to get near Sakura, to actual care for her, to love her, and then to allow this to happen...he knew Clow could not have done something to help him out of that fate, but he still waned to blame someone, something...yet he couldn't.

Because the only reason he still had whatever he had left of his heart was _that_ man, Clow. He had sealed a spell in tohim, contract, a binding spell, Clow had given him a heart in exchange of something equally precious, his freedom...

He now was Clow´s pawn, no... What was the word he used, oh yes...? Ah yes..._Guardian_, the third one, the beast that devours all, the Legendary Fenrir, the third Guardian of the Cherry Blossom Deck, the one of the deep eternal dark fire...

Clow had given his a heart, but all that he asked was for him to protect his successor... all the man had told him in his vision, or was it a suppressed memory, was that he would know when he meet her...

But why did he felt so tired as he thought of that? He could not still want to return to his princess. He, whatever he was now, (archaeologist, clone, guardian, brat, he did not know anymore) was beyond redemption and the worse part ... was thathe did not care anymore...

All he had was a numb cold soul.. no longer feeling nor yearning.. only awaiting the sweat oblivion that would set it free from the void of a pathetic existance.

But now this all brought him to his current situation, he no longer had a reason to stay with Fei Wong Reed, the man had given him the power he lacked, the power he needed to complete all his promises, he had now the power travel freely across the worlds thanks to the fool.

He had not made a restraint on his limited but powerful world crossing abilities...believing that he would always be his servant until he no longer had a use.

He decided to be free, he would search for the master Clow promised and try to begin anew...forget his princess and his world, maybe this was what Fai felt as he ran from his world, the desperation to escape the truth he wanted to avoid.

Now, he had cut the strings that bonded him to the man, and he was no longer that man pawn in his search for the ultimate power, he would not be discarded by this man, not like his hime had done, yet he was not truly free, he still that the contract with the successor of Clow.

He stared at the new world he had arrived, it reminded him much as the Hashin Republic or maybe a somewhat of Piffle, but it appeared to be peaceful... too peaceful for the likings of him. The world although, strangely calm (he arrived more times than none atworld midst many wars, it was an sickening irony butso for him finding such a calm world was really strange), yetit was filled with such a potent magical power that were sending his sensors haywire!

But here was something else, this magical pressure, it was very different than others, yet it felt like Clow's, and it felt like ...much like his Princess's; he felt drawn to it, and he deep down felt the need to seek it... and thus he now followed to where the strange presence originated from.

He found the person and used his powers to enter without being felt by others, only Clow himself (or a wizard with similar skills) would have been able to sense the spell the had weaved as he entered silently the house.

He quickly found her, she was not many years younger than him, around thirteen or so, she reminded him much of his princess at her age... so this was the one that Clow had binded him to... that old bastard...her soft honey brown hair was very familiar to him, as well as her eyes, she was the split image of his most important person...the only one he still would not dare to destroy even in his berserker state when he was released, she was simply Sakura.

He stared at her for minute? hours? days?, no that it mattered for him, he now had found he most precious thing in the empty shell that he tried to call a life, a new Master, someone he would serve, someone to protect, someone to love? Part of him was actually shocked that this girl barely starting her teens had the power and abilities that matched the deceased king of his country...but then again she was Sakura and if his (could he call his what was never his) himecould have memories with such power then this Sakura with such a magical power could not be so farfetched.

During his musing he grew careless and now the sleeping girl had woken, she appeared to be pained by something, and he, being the girl's new guardian,appeared before her. Her soft emerald eyes widened in shock at seeing him, tears form at the side of her petit face, she looked at him with a strange expression, care, want, lust? No. was it love?

He quickly bowed before her, the girl in the bed gave a soft gasp as he clasped her right hand, in a form he had seen in some countries he had travelled to such as Jade (and from Fai) and kissed her hand, she blushed slightly but he ignored it as he used his hair to cover his two colored eyes, his final shame, from the girl.

"Syaoran..." she murmurs softly, in her voice there was a need, a care...did she know his name by the contract or was there another him in this world... Ignoring the many inquiries inhis mind, the clonehesitated but then movedto the next matter at hand.

"No my mistress," He returns equally softly, he brings up his face, his once hidden miss-colored orbs staring into her forest green ones, "I am Syaoran yet not the Syaoran you are looking for..." He could read the disbelief in her eyes, "I come from another world...another reality...I am yours my mistress..."

Her expression of disbelief changes to shock, and before she starts to question he continued, "I am a dimensional traveller, I made a pact with Clow-sama (he really would want to insult the man but he decided no to do such in front of the young girl), a contract if you will, he would give me something I would lose, and I would become his successor's guardian."

She stares at him with uncertainty as if confused at what is happening. "You are Clow's successor, I can feel it, and I am drawn to you, my mistress...I am also Syaoran... just like you are also Sakura..." I pause as she suddenly jumps down from her bed to sit before him on the floor, my hand still connected to hers. " I am Fenrir the Lost One, the Third Guardian, I am your tool now, my mistress, yours, and only yours..." his speech gets cut one anew as she raised her hand, touching hischeek warmlyandstaring directly at both his azure and chocolate brown orbs.

"Do you want me to be yours, my mistress?" even thought he was binded to her for eternity he would only do so if she accepted, he would do all in his power to protect her, even from himself, but he wanted her to accept, to care for him, so he won't have to left aside as his previous masters had done.

The young girl pulled him in an embrace at seeing the pain in my orbs, and softly said, "Yes!" He clears his mind, sealing his emotions for the moment of truth.

"My mistress, I have done horrible things," He started, looking at her, watching her expression, trying to decipher her feelings about what he was going to say, "I am a broken tool my mistress, in my hand is the blood of countless persons, those who I have killed under the order of my previous master..." He pauses seeing the look of shock once again in her face, as she separates herself from him, leaving him alone, "do you want such a tool under your service? One that won't hessitate to destroy or kill,asoulbehond redeption?" He lowers his eyes once again, not bearing to see the look alike of his princess dismiss him, like he knew she would as soon as she knew what he was.

But to his surprise he felt something soft wrap against his neck and a warm something rest against his cheat, he looked at her, a smile on her face and her eyes shining with light, they some how promised that everything would be alright, no matter how false that was, she strengthened their embrace as she looked at him and gave him the answer that would bind them forever...

"Yes!" with that simple word, the lost dimensional travelling clone of Clow, became the Guardian and tool of his Master, the Mistress of the Deck of Sakura Cards, Sakura Kinomoto. He returned her embrace, now he had a new master a new quest, a new purpose...everything would be alright? He did not really dare to answer that but turned to his mistress, tears fell from her eyes as she stared at him, still in their embrace.

He saw it in her eyes, theirs was a graceless union, in her eyes he was another person...he just was a replacement, a tool, for someone else, maybe himself from this world, he saw it in her eyes the love she held for the person, whoever he was (or a she?!) but maybe she could grow to care for him also...

Yet, he did not care... he was now _her_ tool and he did not care anymore.

He held her sobbing form that night, she cried for him and herself, even though his princess had forsaken him and already replaced him for the other him; it did not matter... because he found a new master that accepted him even though all that happened...

and the strangest thing was that he did not felt that so _cold_ anymore.

**To be Continued...**

**Next Chapter...**The New Normal...The aftermatch of the contract, now the Third Guardian must adjust to his new master´s life... her friends and enemies along with her past...

This is something that should have not left my mind but well let see if by Hitsuzen this gets a good response and I will continue...but well playing with thisClone Syaoran is really fun,well please review.

Edited to March 15, 2008 : Cleaned it up, plus added some extra content to allow better transitions...


	2. New Reality, New Normal

Cold Soul

Second Chapter – New Reality / New Normal

The shell of the body that once contained the heart of Syaoran of Clow looked around the sunny city he now inhabited, his concealment ward still protected him from being detected by any of the powerful magical forces of the strange world except the small girl that had become the master of the clone, but it never hurt to be careful, so he retained from using his powers to draw any unwanted attention.

With another magic enhanced jump, the dimensional traveling clone turned _Guardian _followed the magical essence of the thirteen year old girl, Sakura Kinomoto, as she arrived to the strange building she assured the doubtful boy was a learning institution.

Strange in his sense, even though they were similar institutes in Clow, (he could not call that his world, not after what he had done) they were mostly restricted to those of royal descents or merchants and nobles. He was a special case as his father was an educated man he had managed to teach the young boy during their travels along the different countries that surrounded Clow.

He still could not believe, no he couldn't, wouldn't accept that the young Card Mistress had accepted the him as one of her protectors, did she not understood what he was, what he had done, what he could do, what he could do to her.

He was no fool to believe that the powerful girl did not know what he was, her powers were at the same level of Clow's, and even more she had plenty of magical potential dormant with in her body. Why he had told her he had massacred, he had betrayed; she knew he was a monster, one without redemption...

Yet she accepted him... why... he knew to her he was a reminder, a replacement, he was not sure for what but he still accepted such as his fate, hitzuen... it seamed that he had no choice in his hollow existence, whether with Sakura-hime, or Fei Wong Reed; did he truly had any chance for an existence for other than being a tool? The only one that had the answer at the moment was the girl, who now owned him...

He turned his eyes at the form of the girl, her hair flowed freely from her back as she rider the twin roller blades tied at her feet, she really was a carefree girl... much like his princess... yet she was somewhat different from his Sakura... her eyes held a power, yes that was true, but they also held something, an powerful innocence that seamed to assure the tormented being that everything in the end would be alright.

Syaoran stopped his advances, landing on a near by tree. His dual colored eyes turned to the building were his master received her formal education... it was strange... she filled him with something he had not realized he missed since he had started his journeys for the Tsubasa and more with his true awakening.

He truly had missed being cared and accepted by someone...

Dismissing this thoughts he turned to the small school in Tomoeda, he did not understand the feelings he had for her, but one thing was certain, he would protect his Mistress, consequences and hitzuen be dammed...

------------

Sakura Kinomoto, Mistress of the Deck of Magical Clow cards and thirteen year old magician, did not know what to make of the apparition of the mysterious dimensional traveler that resembled much her Syaoran.

When she had first seen him she had thought, hoped that he was the Chinese boy and rival she had fallen for many years ago, after they had converted the Void in to the card, The Hope, and she had finally confessed to the introverted brown haired magician, and thoughteverything would be alright, but that did not happen.

Her Syaoran had disappeared the night after that incident, nobody could explain it to her, she had asked Eriol and all she got from the reincarnated magician was that he was a strange glint in his eyes, that signaled he knew more that he let on.

What use what to be one of the most powerful magicians in the world if she could not help the one she loved, why had she had prevailed against The Void and kept her deepest feelings only for her most important person to be taken form her. It did not make sense for the petit girl, she had cried, wished to be able to be with him, to find the brown haired boy that stole her heart.

Yet she had not, despite her suffering, her loneliness and despair, she had not found the boy known as Syaoran Li, yet when she had found the dimensional crossing version of her love, she could not help but think that maybe it was him returning to her after all that happened... but as she sensed him she realized he was different.

Their auras were alike but they were still different very different, to her, Syaoran Li's spiritual aura always felt like lighting, powerful, potent, always changing, it charged everything around him yet it had a strangely calming fellingof the moon.

While the other Syaoran, the one that now served under her, was more like a fire, it warmed everything around him, protected andcherished all,but she could see within the scarlet flame sparks of black and blue, the power of different energies in his body? Or something else... she did not really know.

That was the reason she did not question the young man that appeared in her room, yesterday. His eyes and body and face all proved the story of the dimensional traveler, he did not act like her Syaoran, or did have the same aura and did not cause her to have the same feelings in her heart... because she would recognize him, no matter what.

Yet why did she accept the other boy as her protector? Why did she accept him even when she could fell the scent of death that lingered in his soul, she could feel the darkness that consumed his essence, one that those who had done terrible deed could only have, yet she accepted the complete stranger.

No, he wasn't an stranger she could feel it, his aura was now hers, as it connected to hers such as Yue and Kero did...But did she accept him because he just looked,... no he was another Syaoran...

No, it was his eyes...they held a strange sorrow, as if he had lost everything he cared for and the contract was the last thing that kept him sane enough to keep living... something told her to not leave the young man alone, to help him, and care for him.

But still the thoughts of her new Guardian made her happy in side, she felt her face blush at the memory of the intensity of the boy's mismatched eyes, the one that told her, he would rather die than let anything to happen to her.

A small smile gracing her face Sakura Kinomoto entered the class room, completely ignorant of the chain of events she has unleashed by the pact...

-------

Tomoyo Daidouji just stared at Sakura, wondering why she was strangelycheerful that mourning, she started worry about her friend even more the last few months, as there were no news about her friend Syaoran.

Ever since the heir of the Li clan had disappeared, her Sakura had entered into a state of depression, crying herself to sleep every night, as she hided in her fake smiles and a cheerful demeanor, but to Tomoyo's faithful and expert eye, the Sakura of the lasts months was just not the same.

She was simply not the same girl after Syaoran disappeared, and although Tomoyo could not blame the poor Chinese boy for the fate that befell him, Yue or somebody would have to restraint her if they ever found him for harming Sakura.

Maybe that was the reason that the Sakura that arrived today unnerved the young raven haired, thirteen year old girl, Sakura´s face was shining with recovered joy, as she had returned to the days before all of her worries began, as if ... her dearest person had returned... but that was not possible, right, Syaoran had left this plane of excistance years ago... right?

NO, that was not it, she could still see the hidden pain and care for Syaoran in her eyes, but now her attitude was not forced, rather it was much natural and cheerful; that moment Tomoyo decided she would find what happened to her dear Sakura, as she would do all in her abilities to care for her precious person.

With an equally cheerful smile Tomoyo Daidouji turned to meet her lifelong childhood friend and commenced her investigation.

Theschool day continued on...

----------

The runaway clone that now found himself turned in to a guardian, turned to see her master enter the small classroom from a tall tree, he knew he had to be careful as there were many persons with extremely powerful magical auras surrounding the area, and that excluded that of his new mistress.

Especially since the brother of this Sakura, who he had to quell his instinct of adding the title of king to his name, had almost felt his presence in the room of his mistress, thankfully he now had a better control of his own aura and could hide it better than before, and also that his magical core had changed to be more similar to Sakura-sama, the first of the manyside effects of the contract, had also helped much.

Seeing his master's colorful life form the clear window, he really wondered why Clow had asked him to now protect her, she appeared to be a capable mage, although for what he had seen or rather heard, her magic specialized in some form of item or summon magic to call spirits from the deck of claws created by Clow. But that could be simply fixed if he could teach her some of the spells he had learned in his travels and with Fai Wong Reed .

But it was not his place and right to question the motive for Clow Reed's, he no longer had the desire to call the man his king but he still respected him none the less, his actions were dictated by the man alone, as he had willingly become the girl's guardian and once again he was Clow's pawn in an game that could cost all of the worlds if any side made the slightest error.

Sighing, as he faded, he turned to the other companion he had in the small branch, which by the way, they were both concealed with a basic invisibility ward, it was one of his new charges, one of the pink magical cards that were under the service, just as him, of Sakura.

All of them had reacted to him, after he had put the petit female to sleep the night before, circling with a powerful circle of magic as they presented themselves, they could not exactly talk but both, him and the card shared the feelings of their hearts.

The cards also had the same desire to protect Sakura, and told him that they would help him if he had the same desire as them, so that night he had truly become the Third Guardian of the Sakura, as he was accepted by the last and perhaps most important party in the transaction, the Sakura Cards themselves.

They had surprisingly accepted him as their new guardian, even thought he still did not fully understand his function he welcomed the acceptance, even if they knew his past, as he had showed them several of the deeds he had done during the time he had served Fei Wong, the 53 spirits created by Clow accepted the young outcast.

So the spirit which had presented herself as the Mirror, a beautiful green skined maiden with her long silk green locks tied by a long red ribbon, had decided to help him into this world as she, as perhaps the most humane of all cards, understood this world better than most, and became his faithful guide, explaining every new thing to the confused dimensional traveler as he guarded his master.

The card had taken the form of o brown scarf, similar to one she had probably seen in Sakura-sama's room, but he ignored that, as with their telepathic union they patrolled along the building, the illusion ward set in place to protect himself from any type of enemy.

Hien in hand, Syaoran leaped over to the same tree branch that showed him his ward, only to find her missing, he calmed himself knowing that his mistress could handle herself, he calmly settled into his pseudo-meditative state, to try to feel his mistress aura.

_That aura... him...no!_

With a quick burst of speed the clone of the original Syaoran turned to find his mistress, his fakeheart beating fast with confusion and fright for the safety of his new master.

Quickly Syaoran arrived at his destination, the upper roof of the small school, his ward still concealing his self form anyone who might have glanced in the direction he was, he would not let anyone to harm her, no he had many sins to pay for, and he would start by helping her.

----------

Sakura glanced at Tomoyo besides her , who was giving her a worried look through her amethyst eyes. She knew Tomoyo would notice her changed demeanor, but the young mage had expected her friend to confront her much later at least.

_What to do...do I tell her or... should I do something... _The idea of lieing to Tomoyo made her unpleasant in her mind, and truthfully she doubted she could trick the intelligent raven girl nor did she want to have to resort to spell the girl, to erase her memory.

"Well..."

Sighing she decided just to tell Tomoyo the truth but unfortunately someone had other plans.

"Sakura-sama!" The body of the runaway dimensional clone phased behind his new master as she had begun to start her explanation to her best friend.

Tomoyo for an instant thought that the boy being Sakura had been Syaoran, but his eyes were not just the soft brown the young boy's as she remembered, each had a different color, cold blue and earth brown, both showing pain and wisdom that most humans should not have to obtain.

His body was also very developed, as hinting he had an higher age that both herself and Sakura, most likely to be already reaching in to adulthood; also the sword he was holding, from what she could venture from her point was some sort of katana, not the same sort of double edged sword, those of the clan of Syaoran Li tended to use.

The boy turned to Sakura and bowed in front of her, his left sword holding arm touching the floor and along with his right leg, Tomoyo recognized the action as the same sort of action a knight would often perform in front of their king, ands adding the fact the boy, acknowledged Sakura with the term of master, all Tomoyo could do was to guess the boy somehow viewed her Sakura as his lord or something similar.

The young man turned towards her, his blue eye held something that reminded Tomoyo of Eriol or Yue, cold and calculated power, while his brown eyes held the same coldness, but somehow they seamed honestly warm and welcoming at the same time.

The boy's wild brown hair, reminded her of Syaoran's but more unkempt and more salvage, as he lacked the pressence of a female guide in his life to help him in such manners. But he could see the wild inteligence in the boy as his eyes still locked calculative at her form, nodoubtlesstly tring to despher if she was an enemy or not.

"Sakura-sama..." The boy's soft voice carried a great strengh and will, but Tomoyo could also make other emotion from it; care, desperation, dread and even tireness all came to the camara princess as she analyzed the boy.

The boy was clad in an black sleeveless shirt, several sides seamed mended as if he had repaired it himself in quick hurry, but other part seamed broken or even burnt. His long khaki pants were not in better shape but they seamed to have a small pouch attacked to the side of his right thigh, and across his neck a pair of silver goggles hanged, along with a very familiar brown scarf.

But even with all of those differences, the boy looked as what she could picture as a grown version of the missing Syaoran, but she could feel that he was not the unsure blushing boy yet at the same time he was the same boy that captured cards alongside her best friend.

"Tomoyo-hime," Syaoran addressed the girl with the title, used in honor of Kurogane, and if what mirror told him was true, this girl was much like the Tomoyo he had seen in Piffle, he just hoped she would not draw an camera and start shooting him or Sakura.

"Who.." Tomoyo was going to begin when the boy jumped from his bow, turning protectively in front of both Sakura and surprisingly herself. His had went towards the handle of his katana, as he settled himself in what she could describe as some sort of batoujutsu stance, in preparation of the incoming of something.

"Fenrir-san?" Sakura addressed her guardian, the Syaoran of the other world, by the name he presented himself as, probably as a subtle sign that to her he was not the real Syaoran, but the clone wolf ignored that as he knew it was true and he decided to answer her question, as the scarf around his neck left him to transform into the faithful Sakura Card named The Mirror.

"Enemy..." His slight growl was enough to alert the young witch, but that day she had left most of her cards, just carrying a few in case of such emergency, and The Mirror which had released by herself and apparently decided to guide the young Syaoran-clone.

Syaoran released his katana, Hien, bathed in the scarlet flames that gave its name, as the area around them distorted signaling the arrival of an enemy.

* * *

Well second chapter, now this is were the fun really starts...please review thanks 

Edit to March 15, 2006 Corrected several errors in the fic...


	3. The Shadow of a Dark Lord! First Blood?

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or Card Captor Sakura in any form or way, as I doubt that my work can compare to Clamps'…

AN- Here is my update, note the Chapter Cover is just like first sheet of any chapter of Tsubasa, as it will have an image with a chosen phrase, if any is willing, please do an Fan Art for the cover, thanks….also thanks for all that have reviewed my work! Also I really thought about it but I am unsure if to make the CCS-Syaoran the R-Syaoran or try something different. Ne, wouldn't it be cool to have Fei be the CCS-Syaoran!

Clone Syaoran is referred as Fenrir, as that is the original designation Fei Wong gave him, also it helps to make a difference between the two (or three…) Syaos, but I might refer to him in this chapter as Syao still.

Chapter Revised at November 27, 2007...

* * *

_Chapter Cover_: Syaoran, in his normal outfit, is crouched sideways on a stone floor, holding Hien bathed in flames, looking at the side waiting for a new foe. The form of Clow Reed is turned against the boy, face blank with a sad smile, his right hand holding a silver chain that connected to the neck of Syaoran forming a leather choker. 

_This boy__… _

_Searching for his self, _

_In the Twists of Fate,_

_Became the Sword of the Devil…_

* * *

_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_

**Cold Soul**

The Third Chapter – The Shadow of a Dark King? First Blood!

* * *

The man known to many as Fei Wong Reed stared at the new development on his plan to gather the power of the _Memories of the Worlds_, the mirror in his lair reflected the image of his runaway creation, the enchanced mirror originally belonged to one of the descendants of Clow, and fused with his own magic it allowed him to track all that he had previously fromed a pact with, including that boy, _Fenrir,_ who was his master key to grant his wish, and to unlock the power hidden in the ancient Ruins of Clow. 

As Soulless machine, one that would stop at nothing to complete his mission; that _Black Wolf_ would have been his greatest creation, even more powerful than his _Four Heavenly Generals_ and even the so called Guardians that the fool of Clow Reed had created from his own pure magic, to protect the cards of his deck. They all failed in comparison to that perfect tool, one that would have served him till eternity to give him his inner desire, or fade away trying.

All of this would have been true had it not been for that troublesome _original_…

He remembered the capture of the _original_, the boy with magical potential and skills that exceeded even the ones of most mages at a very young age, a potential Fei had believed he could manipulate and perpharps use, and how the boy had used his own magical skills to seal half of his own heart on the soulless body of the clone the magic of the dark king magic had molded, giving _Fenrir _theemotions and a free will to do as his heart ordered...

The Dark Lord understood the powers that emotions had; they made living creatures truly unpredictable and gave them a drive to continue on their paths. But at the same time these feelings could become a double edged sword, they brought confusion and despair to all, becoming the weakness of individuals, weak points that someone like him could use to further his goals, '_to bring back the dream that already had ended_'.

That was the very reason that he had allowed his Four Generals, his four original creations, to receive these feelings. He had expected that their emotions would give them the drive to continue their work and serve him with all of their abilities. He had allowed them free will, to allow them to adapt and evolve, to become great weapons, sharp edges that would slice through all opposition.

But his last two creations were purely failures, now that he thought of both, the twins had been engineered with the most precise magical equations on his part, combining the magic of the East and the West, using Clow's own magic to form their bodies, combined with his own to create them.

But still they were flawed; instead of becoming the perfect tools he had envisioned, the two started to become sentiment on their own accord, developed heart, and a free will. Rebelling against their creator, followings the desires of their heart; seeking their freedom and trying to end his dream his ambition.

For the older of the two magical twins, Xing Huo, had been his own error, his falied creation creation, as she had managed to develop emotions on her own, becoming useless to the plans he truly had for her. All he could do was to leave the black haired woman as his own personal guardian, her abilities to manipulate water made her quite powerful, enough to challenge most magical users, yet in the end she had betrayed him, freeing the _original_ boy, to dare try to end his dreams, his desire!

But the other had been perfect; at least in the eyes of the dark ruler, he lacked the emotions that brought confusion to the heart of his other creations, the sole weakness that brought many great warriors and mages down to their knees.

The clone, named _Fenrir_ after the beast of legends, had skill matching those of the greatest assassins and warriors, becoming a definite genius of battle, the boy had unlimited potential to bring down any foe. The battle he had against his former friends, the ninja and his pawn, the blue eyed wizard, along with his true self had proven to the lord the boundelss potential held in the artificial vessel.

But the _original_ had interfered, his once perfect creation became flawed, gaining a heart from the original and becoming an unpredictable factor in the games that he played. He could have tried to remove the heart out of his creation, but he lacked the time, as if he had not sent the then hearted child to Clow, the window of opportunity that the_ Limit of Intervention_ allowed would have passed and his tool would have never arrived in the world of Clow.

It did not matter much to him, he was confident that the clone would continue to gather the memories of the dimensions, and follow his plans to the end of the letter. True there had been several times that he had been forced to interfere to stop them from derailing from their predestined path, but all of that had changed when the _original _had awakened.

His creation had been reawakened, returning back to his control, and now he had sent his clone to search or the memories of the girl, partly because of the orders of the mage and also because of the conviction the once hearted man still had towards the princess of the Lands of Clow.

Fenrir was now a flawed tool, the intrusion of the original had allowed him to develop his own memories and his own heart, and now the key has rebelled, biting the hand of his creator, and found a new master to serve and protect, becoming now the servant of the _Star Deck_.

It was time to show him what an angry master does to an unfaithful dog…

The man, in his chair, stared to his front, his left hand holding a goblet filled with the sweet red wine that was perhaps the only sinful pleasure he pleased himself with, besides the magical mirror showing the black warps that held in his soldiers, and the throne in which he sat, the only other items were a plain simple wooden chair in which sat another, and a metallic table holding a polished chess game, being used by Fei Wong and the other soul in the gallant throne room.

"You know that those mindless soldiers will never be able to stop Syao…no...Fenrir… he is too skilled to be held down by those poor excuse of warriors, they will never stand a chance against him." Fei took notice of the slip that his creation had let out, showing his relationship with the boy, one that the Dark Lord was too aware of, but that did not matter, his prime creation would continue to follow him no matter what.

The being in front of Fei Wong Reed stared at his master, male in apprearance, the humanoid man appeared to be in his late twenties/ early thirties, that being near the age of his creation by the dreamer, his black hair flowed freely reaching his back in glossy waves similar to silk, giving the man a wild yet well kept look, strangely falling in comparrison to those of a little wolf.

He wore black robes, carrying the black winged red seal of his master in the back; his shoulders were padded in red, forming an intricate design of runes of magick and the arcane that met before his neck before continuing down towards the bottom end of the cloak, dividing the black material in two.

The soft white skin of the man was visible only through his head,the only uncovered part he left in plain view of the world. The eyes of the man were covered under a black visor, connected to two machined on his ears making technologically advanced visors, opaque to most ofrms of light not allowed within the seal. The visors had a crimson sphere in its rectangular center, a seal for vision printed in black, making the man resemble a Cyclops, but that was fitting to the skills he employed.

He was the first _true_ creation of the lord descendant of Clow, the first that was given emotions to follow his own will in the name of his master, to try to find out his own justice and try to further the goals of the one that created him. Labeled the _Priest of the Ardent Flame_, for his powerful skill in the manipulation of the element he became the head of the Four Generals under the command of Fei Wong.

"I already know that but still I must find out about this new predicament…" The descendant of Clow Reed had carefully laid out his plans and he couldn't, wouldn't let something so insignificant as a runaway tool let ruins the dreams that he had worked so long to revive.

Fei turned to his first creation, the one that held power unmatched by any other if his servants not even the traitor Fenrir, who had gained wisdom and skill under the many years he had served under him. "So what do you think our next move should be?"

The Priest looked at his creator; an amused smirk on his face as he neared moved his knight, finally locking his master's black king in position, "Checkmate…" There was no escape, but Fei did not disapprove of his defeat, after all he acknowledged the beast as a great tactician, even greater than himself. The winner neared his master, his soft whispers carrying out the idea that the head tactician of the dark king held.

Fei Wong smiled as the Priest finished his plan, it was remarkably brilliant, it was something that he would have done, once again proving how similar all of his creations were to him, but that did not take any merit out of the power of the words the man before him used.

**If you could not bend the will of a target with your power, then strike his heart instead…**

* * *

Syaoran-Fenrir grimaced as he witnessed their new foes exited the ten new black trans-dimensional openings. Men wrapped in black robes that bore the seal of his previous master in the front stood with their heads covered with silver metal helmets, erasing any signs of individuality out of the men that Fei Wong had summoned. Their hands were encased in metal claws, bearing also the black winged sigil of the house of the man. The sharp edges of the weapons shined in the shinning golden sun. ready to tear through any target dictated. 

The now third Guardian of the Sakura had pity for the men before him, knowing full well the truth of the existance of these men, if the term could still apply to these mere shells that once were proud warriors. These pawns under the service of Fei Wong were merely specimens collected from various worlds against their will, their bodies augmented by various forms of the arcane, and their minds left empty by the powers of the Dark Lord, all that was left were the dolls under the orders of that man.

Syaoran rushed towards two of the portals before him, Hien falling in a diagonal flaming slash, slicing in half the bodies of the two soldiers, before any could react, leaving only eight left. The bodies of the two fallen dissolved in dark smoke, as the transdimensional magic wards holding their bodies to the dimension broke, erasing any proof of the existence of these poor souls.

The two other soldiers near him moved close, their steel piercing the air, with a shrieking faint sound, as they searched for the blood of the black wolf. Syaoran back flipped, leaving the bladed claws to strike the concrete floor of the building, leaving creaters on the unfortunate targets of the assaults.

But before Syaoran could react another pair of warriors moved in, their forms capturing the little wolf in a pinser, their claws shoot towards the airborne warrior, Syaoran twisted, the fire sword, Hein, intercepting the two attacks, but that left Syaoran open to the attack of a fifth soldier that passed mid the two holding the clone, and reached to pierce his chest.

Before Syaoran could react, the claw met a magical mirror; the golden wood in the rear of the mystical item facing its attacked ally had engraved the symbol of the deck of the stars, a magical sigil with a star in the center along with a crescent moon and a shining sun at the sides. The attack bounded of the magical barrier as spidery cracks broke through the offending claw as it was rendered useless, by the card sprite.

Giving a small thankful smile to _The Mirror_, Syaoran-Fenrir moved past her barrier as he summoned the magical scarlet flame with his own _Ki,_ manipulating the blade to call upon the ignited fire. The manipulation of his own internal physical energies always had been something natural to the clone, perhaps some aditional effect of the training he received from both the world crossing vampire hunter and castaway red-eyed ninja.

The spell bounded flare blade sliced across the three in front of Syaoran, their bodies fell in pools of crimsom blood, later to be wrapped out of the world; leaving two more in the vision of the warrior, but still there were three mother soldiers on the roof and as of now one was heading towards his mistress.

Sakura had pressenced how the combination of the _other_ Syaoran and the Mirror had killed the three enemies(?) that had came to attack them. To her unexpreienced eyes, they had moved in merely a flash, slaying the offending forces before they had a chance to even answer or move. Sakura shruderred at the sight; even thought she was a powerful mage, the heair to the magick of the Clow clearly lacked the intent to kill and attack her foes. An instinct which her cards, her Guardians and Syaoran all possessed, a fruit of their constant exposure to armed conflicts, all somehow revolving to the blood of _Clow_.

Would she dare to attack and harm a foe, or even kill a person to protect herself? Part of the mistress of the Sakura wanted to deny these thoughts that corssed her childish mind, yet some part of herself knew that her lack of desire to spill blood would soon have to be forgotten...

_Don't come..._

Sakura clutched her unsealed wand for comfort as she silently muttered the incantation for a spell. Eriol, the reincarnation of fallen and unique Clow Reed, had taken to teach her ordinary magic, suggesting that a variety of all would be helpful to her; after all there was much to the realm of magic than just the use of the _Magical Cards,_ an unlimited potential that awaited to be mastered and tamed.

_Stay way... stay awy and live!_

But paying no matter toward her mental protests the three soldiers moved towards her, there was not a choice, could she actually kill these humans, to take the life they held for her own, but there was no choice. The figures were already within range to attack her; Sakura clutched her eyes, while hastily muttering an incantation.

"_Light of my star, bend to my will, become the sword of justice,__ create an arc that ties to infinity_!" The spell was completed and the magic activated, as strands of pink magic derived form the power of the star in the Card Mistress' heart came into existence, forming a complex systems of threads, all forming a node at the point of the pink star wand, waiting the mental command of their caller, surely promissing a magical destruction to any offender.

Still despite the amazing display of inate magical abilty, the soldiers bearing the black wings came at her. Their bodies moving in perfect harmony as they ignored the summoned spell and dived in, their wicked silver claws ready to slice to their respective targets, the camera toy princess and the magical pretty girl.

Felling the intent of their intent of destruction the magical girl panicked, and with in reason, she had never faced something as this... she had never faced the darkness of humanity and their desires to harm and destroy the other...

_Stop them! _The hurried command activated the inactive spell matrix, as with in an instant the magical strands of pink magic came to live, and the spell correctly named the _Arc of Illumination_ was now in effect...

Sakura opened her pure and inocent emerald eyes, to presence in morbid fascination how the small pink lasers moved towards her aggressors, the lasers moved swiftly, as in mere instants the arcs of slicing swords had crossed the vision of the young girl. The swords of justice pierced the bodies of the men several times, shreading them to tiny bits, their crimson blood spilling in all directions, as the attack directed by the young sorcerer mercilessly continued cut the still moving bodies of the soldiers, the parts of flesh carried barely on by their own descending momentum. To finally fall with a splash of blood in to the white cement of the floor, and then wrap out of the world with a dark cloud...

_I-I d-did it! I-I...killed...them!?_

Sakura fell to her knees, her pretty school uniform now bathed in the crimson liquid left over by the ones she ahd murdered, her normally warm eyes grew dim and wet as all emotions fled through them, losing the warming shine that across many existances thawed the heart of the representations of lonely little wolf. She sat there impassive to the world, her eyes reflecting the dark deed she had just committed.

The petite female did not notice the anguish cries of her friend Tomoyo, who was calling out to her, her hysterical voice begging for her longtime friend to snap out of whatever trance that had possessed her. She also did not noticed how her Guardian Syaoran of the Black Sun had quickly spiraled mid air, his fiery sword beheading the remaining aproching warriors under the service of an unknown (at least to her) adversary.

She had done it… she had actually done it, she had… had killed those men at her will, she used her own powers to end an existence… as if they were mere bugs waiting to be squashed, to debribed of their life by the command of a her being… as they were nothing more than trash waiting to be thrown away.

These persons most likely did have somebody waiting for them at home. Did she do the right thing to end the life of those men, to try to save herself. Did she even had the right to try to end their existance, who was Sakura Kinomoto to end the life cycle of an fellow human...

The more that she thought about it the more it sickened her gentle heart, she somehow felt unworthy and tainted, as if the deed she had committed would follow her till her death. She was a killer, a mere murdered... in her mind she could picture the filth that now poluted her soul... after all it was fitting for a _satsujinki_, a bloodly murderer like her...

Yet the question lingered in her mind, did she do right in her deed and weighted the situation accordingly, did she really had to end the life of those men… somehow her mind could not give her an answer.

_But what about Tomoyo?_ Her heart had interfered, if she had acter, had she not slayed her foes, they would have harmed her precious friend. Even if she was quite sly and ingenious, Tomoyo was still a normal human (The two Syaorans would later argue about that, and try to prove her evil manipulative nature as something supernatural ...and yet both would fail miserably) and she could have not survived any confrontation against such foes.

Yet that did little to relieve her form the weights of her sins, and thus Sakura Kinomoto sunk deeper in to depths of the abyss of her weakened heart.

Syaoran-Fenrir saw the fallen form of his mistress, her reddened clothes, disheartened expression and shocked tear-filled eyes. That moment he knew that he had failed her, not even two complete days under her service and he had failed in such a way, he felt not worthy of being with her, but still he had his mission, to protect her.

Fenrir bowed down before the girl, his miss matched eyes claiming her soul, as he also knew the pain she suffered, he did not remember well his first kill, had it been before he had even arrived at Clow, or maybe at the time he trained under his first master, that vampire hunter, or did in his journeys had slayed some person even by mistake. He never had any doubt of his mission, as he accepted death as part of life and he would not, could not hesitate in the middle of battle, or it could have been the end of his most precious persons.

And for that same reason he would not fail his new mistress…

Sakura moved quickly, clinging to Fenrir shirt, tears flowing freely form her eyes, similarly to the display of the night before, no words were exchanged as none were needed, Syaoran lifted his mistress in his arms, and crouched, his back pointing towards the still shocked Tomoyo, giving her a signal to hold on.

The raven haired female obeyed silently, not knowing what to do except to follow the familiar young man and held from the shoulders of the Guardian, as he crossed at high speeds towards the house of his mistress, the brown scarf that was the Mirror blowing along the winds. Syaoran needed to return fast, many things depended on that, especially teh young maiden on his arms, Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

_**In the Next Chapter**__, Out unlucky hero, Syaoran, arrives with a shocked and bloodied Sakura, an anguished Tomoyo and a released Mirror; all of this to the sight of an funny sun doll pretending to be a Sun Lord, an overprotective evil brother that is a king in another world, and a silent and deadly Moon Angel that has **MPD**._

_So expect a night full of battles, 'I-wish-the-wolf-brat-died-in-the-worst-possible-way' glares, sister complexes, crazy sweet tooth, crystal arrows, King jokes and of coarse a battle! It would not be a great chapter with out some crazy Guardian Action!! … Hey won't it be an interesting chapter? Isn't it sad, Syaoran! T.T_

_So come for the next chapter, __**Clash! The Three Guardians! **__Because we all knew the Three had to meet eventually!_

* * *

AN- What Sakura just committed her first kill… I guess the dark tone of the Manga is rubbing on me, but well this is supposed to be angst… right! Well some humor on the next chapter, need to slow down on the angst... not healthy or something.., 

I am deeply sorry that this chapter was filled with such errors, I have reposted this now corrected from the damages done by my carelessness!


End file.
